Looking Through The Fog
by Destiny Kalince
Summary: Young Edward Cullen is the normal rich boy, Bella Swan is working through her last year in Medical school, what happens when she runs into Edward, will it be love at first sight or Edwards next mishap? Rated M for any opps I do in nauty words or lemons
1. Interview With the Media

A/N: Hello hello everyone, it has been years since I've written a fanfic but I got a sudden urge to write one lol. So I am sorry that this story might suck but if you bare with me maybe I'll get into the swing of things again.

Disclaimer- I don;t own Twilight or any of the characters from the wonderful world. Steph does but if I could I would grab Rob and lock him in the closet and call him Edward for a few months. *giggle*

******************************************************************************

Chapter 1

Interview with the Media

" So Edward, why did you do it?"

My head cleared from the fog that covered my thoughts. I wasn't excited about sitting with many members of the media, being asked personal questions I'd rather have kept to myself but it, as my father called it, was my punishment. It didn't help that my father was the founder of Cullen Medical Services, a now Muti-million dollar company. This put me in the celebrity spot light with every move made plaster all over pages and television screens, lovely.

"Honestly, I was drunk and completely out of line. I have sent a formal apology to the family and have offered my assistance in paying for the repairs and any work I can do to help." I delivered the practiced line with no emotion and a fake smile. This wasn't the first time one of my drunken escapades had turned into a disaster that luckily didn't end in formal charges. This particular time I had driven my Sliver Volvo into a family's living room. My father's charm was enough to convince the family that if no charges were made then they would have a nice sum sitting in the bank and a new house. The DUI was another story which ended the same way.

"Well that is very nice of you Edward. Many viewers wanted to know, who have you gotten to sign your casts?" I looked down at the plaster that covered my left leg then to the one on my right arm. I was lucky I got away from everything with a broken arm and leg. My father made it all to clear that I could have died. A plank of wood missed my chest by 4 inches.

"No one as of yet, though my father offered to after he removes it and sell it on Ebay. We would donate the money to the Cullen's many charities." The 3 ladies behind my interviewer awed. It was the first time I noticed they were even there. They looked back down writing in their notebooks. I looked back at my interviewer and continued.

"I must be getting home. I promised my father I would join him for dinner tonight" I flashed my famous Edward Cullen smile that seemed to melt any woman's heart. I stood up and grabbed the cane that leaned against the chair I had sat in. It was a jet black metal cane with gold art work running it's length. I had paid well over 500 dollars for it, then another 10 grand for the embedded diamonds. I had to admit being a Cullen had its perks. I made my way out from the little studio and through the building. I stopped at the exit taking in a deep breath. ' Finally, that's over.' I disliked any media interviews. They were too formal, stuffy, and down right stupid. Editors will easily edit the tapes and make it look as if I said I was an Alien for all I knew. I rather they just make up a story and have no way to really confirm it. Shaking my head I shook my good leg to loosen my pants. I had to have all my outfits tailored so I could get they on over my casts. It was a pain, getting dressed but luckily my brother Jasper didn't mind helping me with a few comments through the process. He owed me since driving while drunk, again, was his idea. He wanted to be in the back seat with his girlfriend Alice so I willingly stepped in the driver's seat. I dropped them off at mine and Jasper's pent house then I turned around and started heading back to the party during which I thought I had saw a dog in the road and tried to avoid it. it had been raining and I lost control on the slick pavement and crashed through the living room of a family's home.

I continued on out through the door and into my Volvo. I was glad I had bought another one. Carefully I slid my cane next to my seat and lowered myself into the seat. I turned the engine over and backed out of the parking space. Shifting to drive I made my way to the Street. I was in a daze as a drove not even noticing the puddle I drove through splashing a girl with the dirty water.

*****************************************************************************

that's it for chapter one. You see that little button down there? Click it and review! The more reviews the quicker I wanna get the next chapters up lol I know you here it from every writer. lol


	2. Roommates

A/N- 2 reviews yay lol but I saw 70 hits, come on people reviews are like candy to me the more I get the more I write, hmmm that didn't make scene. Any ways I was asked if the poor girl was Bells, and well I guess you'll have to read to find out.........

Disclaimer- Twilight and all character are owned and thought up by Steph but I still think there a little Edward in every man lol

******************************************************************************

Chapter 2

Roommates

I was walking home from the university. I was glad that the rain had finally stopped late last night. I really disliked the rain, any wet cold thing didn't appeal to me. A smile cross my face as I walked down the street. It was March, nice warm weather had decided to kick in and I knew summer was just around the corner, and so was graduation. I was almost done, I would soon have the title of RN and I would be well on my way into nursing. Granted I didn't deal with blood very well, I passed out from the smell of it, but I loved helping people. Nothing gave me a better feeling then seeing someone walk out of a hospital happy to be healthy again. So most times I just held my breath in class and smiled. Sooner or later I was sure I'd get use to it.

The street was quite for 7pm. Many people already were home or off for the night partying. Friday's were always busy for the bars and clubs around here, people having fun hoping that a celebrity or two would be there and they could have something signed. Yes this was Los Angeles for you, media galore and enough celebrities to keep them busy. I looked up hearing a car coming down the road. Sliver Volvo, it was beautiful, I thought til it hit a large puddle of dirty water that splashed right up and all over my pink scrubs.

'Damn it' I thought. These where my favorite. I tried to brush off the dirt at least, that had come with the water. I was thankful my hair was up in a bun, it was going to be easier to clean once I got home.

"Stupid Shiny Volvo owner!" I shouted. I continued walking home grumbling on about moronic and inconsiderate drivers. I soon reached my apartment. Typing in my pass code I opened the door to the lobby of my apartment building.

"Hey Bells how was classes today?" A man asked from behind his desk.

"Great, we helped out in the clinic on campus." I replied with a smile. The man was my childhood friend, Jacob. Before heading off to college I lived in Forks, Washington and Jacob lived not too far down the road on a reservation. Our fathers were the best of friends and we grew up just the same. He had gotten me this nice apartment after he moved here to try his hand at acting, it wasn't going very well but at least he had this job to keep him going.

"Awesome, hey I got a call back today." A great big smile shined across his face. He had his long black hair tied behind his head and whore one of those bell man's uniforms you see in the movies, he opted out of the hat saying it looked horrible though the rest of it did as well.

"Good I hope you get this one"

"Me to, it's supposed to be the next big hit on the network! Hey why are you all dirty and wet Bells?"

"Nothing, got splashed is all. Hey good luck at the call back Jacob, I'll see you later" I waved my goodbye and hit the button for the elevator that ringed open. Stepping in I hit the 12th floor button. Top floor penthouses, I got lucky with this one thanks entirely to Jacob who pulled enough strings to get me this place for a good price. I had saved a good amount of money for college but I didn't know how to pay for a place once my senior year hit of high school. I got lucky though, a medical scholarship was handed to me that promised to pay for everything. Every single year paid for by Cullen Medical Services. Dr. Carlisle Cullen had happen to be at the hospital I volunteered for during my senior year. He was there for a deal with the president and happen to slip and catch his jaw on a railing in one of the hallways. I was in the ER at the time helping the nurses. He walked and asked for supplies to help stich his cut up. I heard all the woman sighing and giggling. He was well know by most woman here as the hunky hot Dr./president of CMS. I peered around the corner to see him walk into one of the rooms. The Head nurse turned around order me off to fetch the supplies he asked for. When I returned he was cleaning the wound. I offered my assistance since it seems he had order off all the nurses. I snapped on a pair of gloves with a weary glance from him. I followed his direction much to the nurses dismay after he soon realized that he couldn't hold a mirror and stich at the same time. He was close to finishing with the needle while I held a mirror for him.

"So my dear girl what is your name?" He startled me, most of the words that came out of his mouth were directions.

" Um, Bella Swan sir." I answered quietly, I wasn't going to hear the end of it from the girls.

"Bella, have you considered an education in the medical field?" He asked slipping the needle through his skin again. Blood and me didn't go well together but I held my breath while he worked and knew someday it would pay off.

"Yes sir, I was hoping to become an RN" He smiled and tied the end of the stitching before cutting off the rest.

"Well what if I told you I would like to award you a full scholarship to the Cullen Medical University." My jaw dropped for a split second before I composed myself to answer.

"Dr. Cullen, that sounds wonderful but I haven't applied for it and it wouldn't be fair to someone who might be more deserving than me."

"My dear child, this scholarship is a personal one, you really have a passion for people, I can see it in your eyes. Now write you name and information on my release form and I'll give your parents a call later this week." I nodded my head and started writing my information down. My cheeks where beat red. Everything had happened so fast I want quite sure what had really happened after that point.

Soon enough he had called, my father was excited, his baby was going to college and it was all paid for. So here I was 22 and almost an RN my college paid for and enough money set aside to pay for my apartment. I was thankful to have taken college courses over my summers in high school. I wasn't going to have to wait a few more years to have the title then most other students.

The elevator stopped on my floor. The doors opened and I walked out and down the hall to the end. Typing in my pass code again my door slowly opened and I walked inside. Boxes where scattered in the living room. I smiled, my roommate had finally showed up. I was getting tired of having a two room apartment to myself and she had an ad in the paper about needing a roommate. I called and asked if she was willing to move here instead of me going to hers. Of course the idea of a pent house was a lot better and she agreed. She was a fashion designer, she was just starting out in the business and was down on her luck. Normally I was the unlucky one. I told her she didn't have to pay any part in rent. The only things I wanted was for her to keep her areas clean, do the dishes, and let me know if she was going to have men over so I could plan to be somewhere that night.

"Hello?" I looked up to see a pixie like girl walking out of the spare room. She was shorter then me but beautiful. Her short spiky black hair shot out from her head. I wondered how the hell she got it to stay like that.

"Um, Hello you must be Alice. I'm Bella Swan." I smile extending my hand out to her. She took it and shook my hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, thanks again so much for letting me stay here. The fashion world is hard to start out in." She laughed, it was musical, like bells playing.

"It's not a problem, I was getting lonely here anyways." She smiled and released my hand only to mess with her hair.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then." She laughed again, I was a little jealous of the sound. "I'll have most of my stuff into my room as soon as my bed and dressers arrive tomorrow."

"Take your time, if you need any help just let me know"

"I will." She flashed me a smile but it quickly disappeared. "What happened to your cloths. Did you go to a mud fight?" I looked down at my pink scrubs. I had forgotten about them.

"Oh, a car splashed water from the road up onto me." I laughed while I slipped my shoes off at the door. I didn't feel like cleaning mud up off the wooden floor. "And look at you, going to a party tonight?" Alice wore a red tank top that had looked like a fitted v-neck t-shirt at one time then had it's sleeves cut off only to have a see through red material added on to look like thin streamers coming from her shoulders. A black jean skirt and tall black boots that reached her knees completed the lower half of her body.

"Ya Jasper asked me out to a party he's throwing at his Pent house in Santa Monica. Hey why don't you come? I'm sure you could use a night off. I wont take no for an answer." I had a lump in my throat, I wasn't a people person, a party person, and anything that included dancing or socializing. For some reason though, I couldn't say no, Alice dragged me into my bathroom and order me to take a shower as she found a suitable outfit. It was like we were best friends already. I smiled, this was going to be a great friendship.

******************************************************************************

I'm working on getting beta readers but I'm working on this story so fast that I jsut can't help but to post it for everyone's enjoyment. Thanks guys, don't forget to REVIEW!


	3. PreParty Stress

A/N- I don't own the characters Steph does so ya, I wish

******************************************************************************

Chapter 3

Pre-Party Stress

I let the warm water relax me from a day in the clinic. I had seen over 50 people today, taking blood pressures and temperatures most of the time. A couple of shots, which didn't bother me but the blood drawing did. I was glad when another student came in to take over for me. I hoped by now I would be immune to the smell but it still hit me like a train. Rust and salt, made me want to pass out every time. I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and started working through my long brown hair getting as much of the dirt out as possible. Then I worked in my matching conditioner letting it set in as I took a razor over my legs and under arms.

I rinsed out my hair after I finished shaving, then shut the water off. Grabbing a towel off the sink I continued to dry my self off before wrapping it around my body and exiting the bathroom. That was a mistake, Alice whirled me in my bedroom and started in on my tangled locks.

" You don't have much in the way of a wardrobe." Alice said pulling the brush through my hair. " I had to pick a few pieces from mine to find one suitable. I am taking you shopping sometime to fix that." I groaned, I hated shopping, I was content in old sweat pants and a tattered t-shirt. She started working in hair products through my locks.

After about 20 minutes of complaints from her and a few pounds of make-up later she donned me ready to walk out of the apartment. I took a glance into the mirror while she finished with her make-up. I had a flowing top on, a nice shade of blue and dark jean Capri on. Alice insisted I wear a pair of matching color heels with the ensemble. My make up was suitable though it didn't feel like it. A midnight blue shadow over my eyes that were lined in black eye liner. My lashes now full and think form the mascara and my lips held a soft pink color. I had to admit I looked good. My hair flowed around my shoulders in soft curls, the products Alice had put in made it shine.

"Bella I'm ready to go." I jumped and walked out of my bedroom following behind her. I closed the door to the apartment after setting the alarm and continued after her to the elevator and down to the lobby. The night shift lobbyist had taken Jacob's place and nodded to both of us as we head to the sliding doors to the parking garage. I followed her to the end of the lot and stopped, she started to unlock the doors to a 911 Porsche turbo. It was the the brightest color of yellow. It yelled fast and loud. My jaw dropped, for a poor fashion designer she had a nice car.

"Like it? Jasper gave it to me as a birthday present last year." I nodded and opened the passenger side door sliding myself in. She backed out and on to the street. This Jasper guy sure had a lot of money to dish out for a ride like this.

"Wow Jasper must have a nice job to afford to give this to you." I commented.

"His father is rich and he pretty much gets what he wants but his father loves me like another daughter anyway. Most of the time I don't let Jasper help me out with personal things but if he wanted to spend money on me for presents I don't stop him." She laughed as we continued down the road. I couldn't help but smile.

"So how did you and Jasper meet?" I was curious, more then curious really.

"In high school, we meet in our junior year in French class. It was love at sight as some would say." Love at first sight, I'd heard that many of times from the stories my mother told me. She left my father when I was young taking me with her. I would spend summers with my father but soon after my mother remarried a baseball player so I decided to return to him. She always warned me about marriage at a young age and the mistakes she had made. She never regretted having me but she never went a day without reminding me how bad marriage so young was. Coming back from old memories I realized Alice was still speaking.

"Jasper insisted that we remain in different apartments. I was too stubborn to let him pay my rent. That's when I did the ad, I'm glad I did, oh I hope we get to best the best of friends Bella!" I muffled a laugh.

"I think we already are Alice." A wide grin spread across her face as she continued to drive. It had been 20 minutes since we had left our apartment and she slowed to turn into a private parking garage. There were flashes of cameras all around us as she made her way to the gate.

"Hey David." Alice said to the guard.

"Evening Miss Alice, another party I see." He flashed me a smile. "You girls have fun now." The gate lifted up and Alice continued in. She drove up one level after another and we had soon reached the another gate that read "5th floor private parking." She pulled out a piece of paper and started putting in the code.

"I hate having a new code every week. It's really a pain." She exclaimed after putting the last number in triggering the gate to open for us. She continued on and parked in a spot between a Mercedes and a Vanquish. My jaw dropped even further as I got out and looked all around us. Really nice cars fill the whole level.

"Most of these cars belong to Jasper and his brother." She said smirking having caught my jaw dropping to the floor. 'Damn' I thought, she said he came from a rich family but this was beyond a million or so a year. I rooted through my list of celebrities I knew. I knew none with the name Jasper, but then I stopped, I remembered one from awhile ago.

"Alice what is Jasper's last name?"

"I thought I told you?" Alice said, she looked at me with one eyebrow cocked.

"Umm I guess I didn't hear it." I blushed, day dreaming was a bad habit that happened a lot.

"It's Cullen, why?" My breath caught as I took in the name. A Cullen, the very same family who paid my college bills. I tried to recall anything I knew about them. I cursed myself for not keeping up on gossip, I found it pointless to read about someone else's life and know that it may not even be true.

"Bella are you alright you're starting to turn blue!" I released the breath I held and pulled in a few more remembering to breath now.

"Sorry, I just never imaged meeting someone as famous." I was a bit over my head. I knew nothing about the Cullen's if you excluded Dr. Carlisle, I knew everything about him, his life's work, the company that was putting me through college. When it came to the rest of them, all I knew was there were 3 brothers, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. That was really the extent of information I knew. I sighed hoping the night would end a lot quicker.

"Come on Bella, the party already started!" Alice turned and grabbed my hand pulling me to the elevators but instead of taking them we entered through sliding glass door to the right of them and onto a sky bridge. We crossed over the street to a very tall building entering through another set of sliding doors. We were meet by and lobbyist which I found odd, most had a post on the first floor not the 5th. She continued to pull me into an elevator that was open and hit one of three buttons it had. I realized this must have been a private portion of the building for the Cullens. Not to say I don't blame them, the mob of cameras down stairs made it clear this was all safety for them from the non stop media. All of which must cost a pretty penny which I was sure they had plenty of.

We reached the top floor and after the elevator open we were in a short hallway that lead to the only door. I drew in a long breath trying to steady myself.

"You ready Bella?" I nodded and she threw open the door. Loud music and warm air blasted to me. The walls had to be sound proof because I was sure I would have hear the music on the street if it wasn't. It looked as if any furniture that had been there was moved to make room for a stage and dance floor. It was a good size place, and it was packed with people. I felt light headed just watching all the bodies dancing, some at the bar drinking and laughing.

"Jasper!" Alice yell beside me before making her way down the few steps from the landing of the front door and into the sea of people before I lost sight of her completely.

'Great' I thought.

******************************************************************************

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I've gotten 6 in two chapters I wanna see 12 before the next one comes. ^_^


	4. Party In Full Swing

A/N-Nope nope I don't own them but I can wish.

******************************************************************************

Chapter 4

Party In Full Swing

It didn't take long for Jasper and I to set everything up for the party once I got home. We had decided earlier in the week to host yet another party. Granted it had been awhile since we personally threw one and I think the entire reason behind it was to cheer me up. Jasper knew I hated the media and always tried to find something for me to take my mind of it. Mostly Jasper did all the preparations, with my left leg in a walking cast and my right arm casted in a sling I couldn't do much more then watch. I would be glad that in two weeks I would finally have them off. Guests were to arrive soon so I decided that now was as good as time as any to take a shower and get ready myself since Jasper had all afternoon to.

"Jazz I'm going for a shower." He nodded finishing the stage for the DJ. I walked to the back of the apartment to a small hallway. To the right was Jasper's room with my room to the left. I opened the door to my room and headed off into the bathroom.

After finishing my "shower" which was a sponge bath and my head under a faucet to do my hair, I dried my self off. Grabbing my cane that leaned on the sink I hobbled over to my closet and pulled a pair of black pants and a button up short sleave black shirt. I tossed them onto the bed. I was going to leave my shirt half way unbuttoned. I didn't feel like fighting to do all of them with one hand. After the struggle of dressing and putting on my one sock and black shoe to finish off my outfit for the night, I returned to the bathroom to comb out my hair and put it up with some gel to the Edward Cullen hair style. It looked messy but yet every girl seemed to enjoy it. I left my sanctity of my bedroom and into the party that was now in full swing. I took a seat at the end of the couch that Jasper had pushed against the wall with the rest of the seating to make a lounge area. I waved over one of the waiters and ordered a drink. Not too soon after I had my drink people began to linger over to me. One of the girls who had sat down next to me spoke.

"Edward, hows the arm and leg doing?"

"Wonderful Tanya, I will be glad when I can shower again. I think Jasper is getting tired of being my nanny." I cocked a smile at her which made her laugh. I looked at her outfit for the first time. She wore a pink cocktail dress with matching stilettos, her strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun and her make-up done to match her pink ensemble. I didn't think a girl could wear so much pink in one outfit. It was a little to loud for my eyes so I looked away.

"I see you didn't lose your humor Edward." She placed a hand on my chest smiling. I gave her a friendly wink before finishing off my drink and ordering another one. I saw Jasper heading over to me with his girlfriend. The way he held onto her you could see the love between them shine. It opened a small hole in my chest. To the media I was the ladies man. Yes I normally was found in the company of a woman, but nothing I normally regretted later. I was a gentlemen under the man the media portrayed to the world. I wanted to settle down, get married but it seemed I would never really find that one woman that could make my life complete. My brothers had, Emmett had Rosalie and Jasper had Alice. Every party I went to or hosted I always hoped that maybe I'd find that one there, but after 4 years of looking I really had given up. Now most parties were just another night of being drunk and reckless.

Jasper reached me at the same time my drink arrived. Tanya keep her hand in place on my chest as I started drinking my next martini.

"Edward, Tanya, hows the party going so far for you two?" Tanya's eyes look to him and she answered.

"Wonderful, as always Jasper." She smiled looking at me again. I knew she had something for me but it seemed that every time I tried to tell her I wasn't interested she continued to force herself on me maybe in some attempt to persuade me to date her. Jasper eyed me and I shook my head. He was asking me if I finally cave but with a shake of my head I was telling him no. He smiled and took a seat across from me with Alice following and taking her place next to him.

"Alice my dear how have you been?" I asked trying to ignore Tanya.

"Good, I moved in with a medical student today. Her place is amazing, it's almost as good as this place." I chuckled.

"She must have a wealthy family to have a place as nice as this."

"Nope." I eyed her wondering if she was joking with me. She continued seeing my confused expression.

"She has a scholarship and so all the money she set aside for college pays for her place. You should come with Jasper sometime after I unpack to see it." She smiled but at Jasper. It was all to obvious what she implied with Jasper being there.

"I'll take you up on that offer." I finished off my drink and waved another one in. I was starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol. After arriving I took another drink.

"Alice, how is your career going?"

"Not as good as I would like it to be but it's just the beginning so I'm hoping everything will fall into place soon enough. I have a good feeling about it." I chuckled, her good feels normally were right on the money. I don't bet against Alice, not if I wanted to win. I finished off my drink and again requested another one.

"Edward, you need to slow down on those." Jasper said worried. I laughed.

"Don't worry Bro, we are home so I wont be driving anywhere tonight." A pained look crossed his face as he looked at my leg and arm. I shrugged , I learned my lesson and I wasn't going to drive drunk anytime soon. Everyone around me picked up conversations with each other. I continued with my new drink looking around room. Most were on the dance floor with the DJ blaring beats. Tanya kept her hand on me drawing circles on my chest. I sighed, maybe I would at least get something tonight to relax. She smiled at me and leaned in to my ear speaking.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back handsome." I forced a fake smile and she stood up and left. I threw down the rest of my drink and got up grabbing my cane. Working my way around the room I reached the bar and took a seat on a stool at the end. The bartender walked over to me.

"Hey Eddie, nice party tonight how is it going for you?"

"Good as I can tell. Hey Kate can I have another martini." My words were became slurred, the alcohol was starting to really kick in. My head starting getting fuzzy as I laid my cane against the bar. She nodded and quickly made up my drink. I continued to drink as my buzz turned into disorientation. I knew that I was getting down right drunk. She set the drink in front of me and I took it, draining it with one drink.

"My dear Kate, I think I need another one." She shook her head but complied and made me another before attending to the other guests at the bar.

******************************************************************************

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, if you notice I am jumping between Bella and Edward with each chapter, I don't like switch in the middle of the story. The next chapter will be up soon enough!


	5. Angel

A/N Ta Da next chapter, come on guys this story is on 21 alert lists so I know you guys see this so REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer-nope still not mine sadly

******************************************************************************

Chapter 5

Angel

After Alice had left me I made my way over to the bar taking a seat on a stool. I ordered a drink and turned around to watch everyone dancing. Dancing and me did not mix very well. Granted I had improved since my high school days but I was still terrified. I was content just watching everyone else dance. I had finished my drink after awhile. I ordered another one, sipping it and relaxing. I was upset that Alice just left me at the door to fend for myself. I hoped she would come find me and not leave me to my own accord for the whole night. I watched as a man with a cane took a seat at the end of the bar. He had a walking cast on his left leg and it looked as if he had one on his right arm that was in a sling. I looked at the man, he looked pretty drunk sitting there but extremely handsome. His hair, a beautiful bronze color was wild and crazy but still looked perfect. He was pale skinned which made his green eyes shine out. I found myself in a trance, staring at the man. He was having one drink after another. After about a half hour I had seen him go through 4 martinis. I knew his blood alcohol level must have been through the roof. He started to get up but lost his balance, luckily he caught himself on the bar laughing. It was the first time I heard him. It was like velvet and musical. I felt week at the knees. He grabbed his cane and tried taking a step only to stumble yet again. It felt like I was drawn to him as I quickly got up and went over to him. I didn't know where I got the confidence to speak to him, but it felt so natural.

"Here let me help you." I put his good arm over my shoulder and took his cane. I didn't notice til now he was tall. I good head above me. He pointed toward the back rooms and I helped him around the dance floor. He was heavy and I didn't think I would make it to the rooms, but somehow I did. He pointed to the room to the left and I lead him in and over to a very large bed. I helped him sit down and after my attention shifted from him I took in the enormous room. I large window faced west looking out over the ocean. I realized it wasn't just a window but sliding glass doors out to a balcony. The bed was black, cast iron. It had to be a king size or bigger if there was such a thing. I was so entranced in the room I didn't hear the man until he shouted.

"Hey!" My eyes shifted down to him. It was the first word I heard him say. Just like his laugh it was velvety and soft even when shouting. He was staring at me with a confused expression. I could bet he was far past the point to even make out features on my face.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He said putting his head in his one good hand. I quickly rushed out of the room back to the party. I reached the bar.

"Hey, bartender can I had one of those buckets." I pointed to the ones behind her. Normally used for bottles in ice, she nodded and handed one to me. I dashed back to the room and saw him hunch over. I raced over, dropped to my knees and threw the bucket under his mouth before contents of his stomach came out. I held the bucket but turned my head away. I was glad I didn't have dinner yet or I would have joined him in the bucket. Not to soon after I felt his head on my shoulder. Light breathing came out from his mouth.

'He must have fallen asleep, so quickly.' I thought, I put the bucket down and started pushing on him with as much strength as I could manage. After a few huff and struggles to move him I was able to get his top half on the bed. I carefully laid his head on the pillows. Then leaning down I pulled his legs up onto the bed. I removed his one sock and shoe hoping it would be more comfortable for him. Turning I started to leave the room when I felt a hand grab my wrist, I jumped and looked over at him his green eyes wide.

"Don't leave me. Beautiful angel please don't leave." I blushed and stepped over sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him. He relaxed his grip on my and quickly fell back asleep. I didn't know how long I sat there gazing at him. He looked like a god laying there. I couldn't resist the urge to run my fingers for his face. Tracing his jaw line and his lips. I went lower running my fingers along his arm tracing every detail into my mind then up to his exposed chest from his halfway buttoned shirt. I stopped shaking my head.

'I don't even know his name!' I exclaimed in my mind. He was a complete stranger to me but yet it felt like I had been waiting on him for centuries. It was like an unseen force drew me to him and I didn't think I could walk away.

"There you are Bella! I was getting worried when I couldn't find you, oh I see you met Edward." My head snapped up to the door to see Alice and a man behind her walking into the bedroom.

"Umm ya, he was having a lot of trouble at the bar so I helped him." I flashed her a smile and looked at the man next to her.

"You must be Jasper, it's nice to meet you finally." He extended his hand out. Taking it I shook his hand before releasing it.

"Ah Bella the pleasure is all mine." A smile graced his face and I could see why Alice was head over heels for him. "Bella you are welcome to stay here for the night unless you would prefer to be home which in that case I'll call you a cab. Alice has been drinking and I refuse to let her drive home." I shook my head.

"No no I'll stay here it doesn't bother me. Once everyone leaves I'll take a spot on the couch. But umm, what about Edward, I'm sure your brother will want his room tonight. Though having the same name as your brother is weird." Jasper raised an eyebrow while Alice giggled behind him.

"Bella, That Edward is Jasper's brother." Alice got out between between giggles. I blushed, I should have figured.

"Oh, wow I really feel stupid." I was a little buzzed so it didn't help my thinking process. Alice and Jasper laughed and I felt a grab on my wrist again, I turned to the side and looked at Edward. His eyes were half open as he spoke.

"My angel, don't go......" He released my wrist and slipped back into his dream. Jasper put a finger to his lips the signaled me out of the room. I followed him and closed the door behind me. I realized that the partied had ended and all the furniture was back in place looking like a normal apartment again.

"What time is it?" I asked, I didn't think I was in there for that long. Jasper looked down at his watch and replied.

"Umm almost 4 am, I kicked everyone out at quarter til." I had been in there well over 4 hours. I shook my head and took in a breath relaxing myself. Before I was finished something was placed in my hands. I looked down at a set of dark blue silk pajamas.

"There you go, that way you didn't have to sleep in your party cloths. I always keep some type of wardrobe here just in case. Oh and you can keep those, I normally have all my pants shortened for me but I haven't gotten around to those. I just brought them a few days ago. Now there is a guest bathroom over there between the kitchen and the bar. Go ahead and get ready there are guest supplies in there too in wrappers and I'll get you a pillow and blanket and set it up on the big couch for you. " I smiled and blushed, I wasn't used to someone taking care of me.

"Thanks Alice." I walked past them and over to the bathroom. Flicking the switch on and closing the door behind me. I noted the supplies Alice had said laying on the counter for me. I replaced my cloths with the pajamas Alice had given me after I pulled the Victoria Secret tags off. I unwrapped a brush and pulled it through my locks. After I was finished pulling the tangles out of my hair I unwrapped a toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth before gathering up my cloths and shoes. I left the bathroom and walked over to the cozy looking couch that had been made up as my bed. There was a note on my pillow, it was from Alice. I folded my cloths and set them on the floor next to the couch and read the note.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I didn't wait for you to finish but Jasper wanted to go to bed. If you need anything he said to help yourself. Goodnight and sweet dreams._

_Alice_

I laughed, it seemed Jasper wanted something more then sleep. Placing the note on the table I walked over to the sliding glass doors and gazed out at the ocean across the street. I thought about opening the doors and walking out to the balcony but I soon found myself on a small mission. I went back to the guest bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, I pulled out a bottle of pain killers. Leaving the bathroom I headed to the kitchen and flipped on a light and laid the bottle on the counter. I opened the refrigerator hoping to find bottle water. I got lucky and found a few. I grabbed an unopened one and closed the door. I picked up the pain killers and flipped the light off with my elbow. I walked out and down the hallway to Edward's room, placing the bottle of pain killers under my arm I slowly and quietly opened the door to his bedroom. I peaked in making sure he was still sleeping before I softly walked over to the side table next to the bed. I set the items on the bed hoping he'd see them so he wouldn't have to stumble around for them with a hangover.

I quickly left the room, closing the door and returned to the living room. I laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket around me hoping to fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Edward staring at me. His chest still showing from under his shirt. I imagined tracing my fingers over him again. I sighed getting back up and looking around. I spotted what I wanted. It was large and hard to miss, a stereo system. I walked over and pressed the on button and turned the volume all the way down just incase. I was going to just turn on the radio but my eyes caught a CD sitting onto of the player. Debussy, he was one of my favorite composers. I recognized the artwork on it and quickly put it in and programmed the player to my favorite song and turned the volume back up to a soft level. I hit repeat so it would play through the night helping to keep me asleep. I would always play Clair De Lune when I couldn't sleep at home. I wondered who's CD this was. Maybe someone had left it here by mistake. I shrugged and went back to my spot on the couch under the covers. As the music played I found myself slipping into darkness.

******************************************************************************

REVIEW it's not to hard, just hit the button and type something lol.


	6. Finding The Angel

A/N- If you haven't noticed I've been throwing in lines from the book and movie. See if you can catch them. Some might be said or thought but they are there. ^_^ Review my readers Review!

Disclaimer-I Wish Edward was mine, the things I would do to that man!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 6

Finding The Angel

An angel filled my dreams. I didn't remember anything after I had reached the bar and started drinking more. All I could see was the outline of an angel. Her wings spread out around me trying to protect me. Her eyes where a wonderfully beautiful shade of brown. My mind kept focused on this angel, when it seemed she was going to leave I would reach out and pull her back. I didn't want to let go of her, her dark locks where so gorgeous. As I continued to stare at her face I started to feel a throbbing in my head. Her image faded with each passing throb and after awhile her image disappeared, reluctantly I opened my eyes.

" Oh god." I laid my good arm over my eyes. I didn't want to wake up, it meant losing the sight of the angel in my dreams and the tremendous hangover that soon followed. I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, my head spun to quickly with my eyes closed to even think about sleep again. I rolled to my side to look at the time pulling my arm away, bad idea. I felt extremely sick but it felt like there wasn't anything even in my stomach to make an appearance in my mouth. Trying to ignore my symptoms I looked at the table which held my alarm clock. The first thing I saw was a bottle of water and a bottle of pain killers. My head throbbed as my hangover started reminding me of all the drinks from the night so I carefully sat up and opened each container. I threw a few pills into my mouth before washing them down with the water. Glancing at the clock on the table, it told me it was 2pm. Sighing I stood up slowly and grabbed my cane that was leaning against the table. I realized that I was still in my cloths from the party minus my shoe and sock.

'Jasper must have dragged me in here after I passed out.' He was really a great brother at times. I took a quick trip to the bathroom despite the hangover to relive myself and brush my teeth, then I made my way out of my bedroom into the living room, there I found Jasper wrapped around Alice, both of them still in pajamas.

"Morning Edward!" Alice spoke in a high pitched voice causing my head to throb even more.

"A good morning to you, now shut up." I grumbled to her. "Hey Jasper thanks for helping me last night. Guess I went over board again." Jasper raised a hand up.

"It wasn't me who helped you last night." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Really, then who pray tell did. I doubt Alice could drag me into my bedroom." Jasper laughed, another hit to my head came again. Alice leaned forward answering my open question.

"My new room mate Bella did." I was a little shocked but nodded trying to keep the sounds down to a minium.

"I'll have to tell her thank you when I get to meet her." I smiled and walked past them and up onto the landing that lead to the balcony. I was hoping that the ocean breeze would help clear my head a little. I had my head down watching each step I took to make sure I didn't trip over anything. I reached the glass doors and looked up. My jaw went slack, just on the other side of the doors was the angel of my dreams. I shook my head thinking which caused my head to throb again but I ignored it. I swore I was just seeing things but she still stood there with her back to me. She was in midnight blue silk outfit. Thin straps to her top held it on her form as it met the top of the matching pants. It looked like something out of a Victoria Secret catalog. My mouth felt dry staring at her through glass. I was sure soon enough she would disappear. I heard whispers behind me but my mind only focused on her, then she turned around. I gasped, she wore a beautiful smile on her face her cheeks flushed pink from the apparent heat outside. Her eyes, they were the eyes of the angel in my dreams. I didn't know how long I stared at her but I heard a cough behind me pulling me from my trance. I turned my head to the place the sound had came from.

"Edward it's not nice to stare." Jasper said with a following chuckle. I rolled my eyes and looked back and the woman had come forward and opened the doors. The warm air and scent of the ocean flooded in but my mind only focused on the angel. Her smile widen along with her cheeks turning an even brighter pink.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" She looked down at her hands fidgeting. I smiled and replied back.

"About as good as anyone else with a hang over."

"Did you take any of the pain killers I left for you on your night stand?" So she had been the one who left them there.

"Yes thank you." I paused for a second and then continued speaking. "I sorry, I haven't formally introduced my self, I'm Edward Cullen, you're Bella?" I looked at her flashing her another smile that turned her cheeks red.

"Umm yes." I couldn't get enough of her voice. She was so close to me I could smell the sent of strawberries from her hair and a few other scents mixed together. It was like a drug to me, like my own personal brand of heroin, I couldn't get enough.

"I would shake your hand but I'm afraid I would fall over if I did." I nodded to my cane which produced a giggle from her. There wasn't a sound on earth that compared to her laugh. I felt the small hole that had opened up in my chest start to fill with her. This had to be the girl I'd waited so long for. She brushed past me after closing the doors behind her and heading back into the apartment. I turned around and followed her until she took a seat on the couch opposite of Jasper and Alice. I slid in next to her before laying my cane against the arm of the couch. I watched as she took up a conversation with them. I swear I could have watched her all day. I felt a kick to my good leg that snapped me back down to earth.

"Hey Edward, Bella asked you a question." Alice exclaimed.

"I'm sorry the hangover is just getting to me, what was that Bella?"

"I was asking if you went to college." I nodded.

"I go to my family's university, I'm almost done, once I finish I'll be going and working with my father. Though I really thought about just becoming a musician." She flashed me a smile.

"That sounds wonderful." I started to realize she wasn't like any other woman I had come in contact with. She was cheerful and bright, selfless too as far as I could tell. I found myself falling for the girl. If I hadn't believed in love at first sight I did now. I grabbed my cane back and slowly tried getting to my feet. My stomach kept insisting on something to calm it down. Before I had a chance to get up she was there helping me.

"Thank you Bella." I smiled at her and headed towards the kitchen. She didn't let go of the hold she had around my waist. I could feel the warmth of her hand through my shirt as she lead me to a seat at the pass through for the kitchen. She dashed into the kitchen and pushed the start button on the microwave above the stove. I raised an eyebrow but continued to watch her as she pulled together a mug and poured coffee into it.

"How do you like your coffee?"

"Two spoons of sugar and milk please." I watched as she finished of the coffee to my liking. She set it in front of me before whirling around and getting the plate out of the microwave and sliver from the drawer. She put it all down for me.

"Take your time, I know your hangover must be bad so don't over due it." I had forgotten my hangover which had receded to a dull throb in thanks to the pain killers. I nodded and slowly ate as she went back towards the living. She tripped on the area rug and fell just missing the coffee table. I jumped forgetting about my casts and fell as well. Jasper as there in an instant pulling me up off the floor while Alice helped Bella. I had never blushed in my life but I did now.

Jasper set me back up in my chair.

"Are you alright Bella?" My concern over riding everything else.

"Ya I'm just a bit clumsy is all." A blush crossed her face before she turned and seated herself on the couch closing her eyes. I turned back to my food and started eating agian as Bella continued to fill my mind.

******************************************************************************

Review! Next chappie we get to see Bella's side ^_^


	7. Home Agian

Chapter 7

Home Agian

Closing my eyes I tried to breath. It was like everything that was Bella melted away and a bolder one came up to the surface. Edward brought out more of me then I wanted but yet it felt so right, like breathing, he was what I needed.

"Hey Bella you ready to head home? I need to finish a few designs before Monday." I nodded and stood up. I didn't want to leave but I knew that if I stayed I would just run off the path I worked so hard to follow. I also knew that there was no way in hell someone like Edward felt the same about me. I shook my head clearing random thoughts of me laying next to Edward in bed and gathered my things up. I placed everything in a plastic bag Alice had given me, she also laid down a set of blue shoes that looked more like slippers that matched my sleep wear to me but I didn't argue. Alice gave Jasper a generous goodbye promising him she'd be back Monday night. I waved a goodbye of my own to the two behind us. I caught a flash of pain cross Edwards face before he smile a nodded to me since he was unable to wave while standing. I turned and followed Alice out and down to her Porsche. In the pit of my stomach I felt torn with each step I took away from the top level apartment. Even getting into the car and closing my eyes didn't help the uneasy feeling. I could still see his face behind my lids. Instead of trying to make the image dissappear I embraced it memorizing every detail and feature from his wild bronze hair to his cocked smile. His bright green eyes glowed with emotion. My mind soon slipped into visions of him wrapped around me holding me tight. I smiled, I have never been the romantic type, I haven't even had a real boyfriend at all. I was a loner for the most part, my mind was my castle where I retreated often during my high school years.

"Bella, hey wake up we're here." My eyes fluttered open as I gazed around. We were in my parking garage now and I felt a wave a sadness wash over me. I quickly pushed it away and got out of the flashy car before heading into the building with Alice on my heels. I waved my hello to Jacob in the lobby before heading up the elevator and down the hall to my apartment. Once inside I hear Alice exhale and collapse onto the couch.

"Some party huh?" She said looking at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Ya tell me about it," I laughed, I took a quick look around at Alice's things still packed away in boxes. I looked at her before speaking again.

"When do you want to unpack?"

"Whenever you want me too, I don't look forward to working on my designs and I guess I need to find everything before hand." I nodded

"I guess now would be as good as time as anything, once everything is out and put away you'll be able to get everything you need." She nodded, I turned and headed into my bedroom changing into some old sweats and a t-shirt. I didn't want to ruin the outfit Alice had given me, I was sure that it was going to turn into my favorite pair of pajamas.

It was almost dinner time before we had everything unpacked and sorted, by some miracle her large furniture had arrived not too soon after we started unpacking making it easier to put things away, she thanked the men for working overtime to bring her things in and some of the unpacking they had done. The two muttered and blushed before leaving.

"I'm going to start dinner will you be alright with out me?" She smiled nodding and turned back to the boxes in her room pulling out things to hang on the wall. I turned and headed off to my kitchen. I pulled out things I needed for fried chicken. After about 20 minutes of cooking I yelled out to Alice that everything was done. Sitting on the stove was the fried chicken I had cooked and some mashed potatoes and corn. She came in and I saw her jaw drop as she picked up a plate out of one of cabinets.

"You cooked all of this?"

"Ya, why, do you not like what I......" She cut me off shaking her head.

"Not it just looks so good, I'm used to Ramen and canned soup." She laughed and filled her plate with food and took a seat at the pass through between the kitchen and dinning room. I joined her setting my full plate down and reached over dragging two glasses filled with sweet tea. We ate and talked, Alice was telling me when had happened after she left me. I smiled and gasped at the right times.

"So Bella, how did you meet Edward?" I coughed trying not to inhale my drink I had taken a sip of before. I reluctantly answered her question.

"Well he had stumbled over to the bar. I was watching him drink one thing after another then he went to get up and lost his balance, I jumped up and helped him into his bedroom. He passed out after awhile but every time I went to get up he would grab my arm and ask me to come back. I was sure I wasn't going to be able to leave til you two came in and got me." Her eyes sparkled and I thought I had saw a tear well up in the corners before she turned and took a drink from her glass.

"I guess I'll be seeing Edward more often." I was going to ask her what she had meant by it but I let it go as we finished our food and soon after the unpacking. We went our separate ways for the night as I sat at my laptop reaching everything I could find about Edward Cullen.

**************************************************************************************

Sorry it's been alittle crazy around here with Christmas and other odd things. Next chappie we'll get to see Eddies side of things. ^_^


	8. Clinic

A/N Sorry for the long wait on an update but I've had a bit of writers block but it's ok, this chappie is longer to make up for most of the others lol. BTW Happy New Year and I hope everyone had a good Christmas!!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 8

Clinic

Two weeks flew by surprising quickly, my mind solely focused on the girl I had met during the time. Her image was burned into my mind like a hot branding iron. Four years I had searched for the one girl. I had given up the search turning to drinking and parties to keep me happy. After the last party it was like a meteor had flashed across my pitch black sky. Maybe she was finally the one. I was so absorbed in her face that I didn't even hear the sound of my father speaking to me until he shook my shoulder.

"Edward I said I was done." I pull my mind from the fantasies of her in my arms to look at him. He had taken my cast off and I was free to walk around without a cane or the trouble of casts. The first thing on my list, a nice long shower, no more sponge baths, a real hot shower. Then my mind flashed to a sight of her wearing nothing but a towel coming to join me. Then smack, my father had hit me in the arm looking for a response. I stared at him before I spoke.

"Thanks Carlisle, I can finally move without Jasper's help now." I chuckled and slid of the medical table. I was debating if I should just take a cold shower after my little fantasy. I was heading toward the door when Carlisle stopped me.

"Edward can I ask you something?" I turned and looked at him nodding to let him continue.

"Well I was wondering what had you in such a dazed the last few weeks?" A lump formed in my throat as I quickly tried to push it away.

"Oh a well, there's this girl.." He raised and eyebrow with a look of concern. Normally when there word girl came form my mouth it never meant anything good.

"A girl?"

"Ya, her name is Bella, I met her at the last party Jasper and I had thrown, she's Alice's new room mate." My father chuckled, chuckled! I was waiting for a speech on responsibility and how much trouble I have caused that included girls.

"Ah, well is this going to be another one of those flings again, I really don't look forward to the press once it's over." There it was, predictable as ever.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since the party so I can't say much but I can't get her out of my mind, it's like something is drawing me to her."

"Edward, please don't break this girl's heart if you are going to find her again." His eyes looked far away. I was a confused and his meaning.

"Carlisle what are you talking about?" He shook his head and smiled.

"If this is the same girl I am thinking of I really don't want to lose her talents because of you my son, she's talented and I am close to having her join my team." I felt my jaw fall open and I stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, don't worry Edward you'll meet up with her sooner then you think." He strode past me out of the the room. I stared at the open door as he made his way to the next room to another patient. I continued my way out and down to my car rolling Carlisle's words in my head trying to figure out their meaning.

The next two days flew by as quickly as the last two weeks had. It was now Wednesday morning and I was heading around to the front the clinic for my 9 am class. I was dressed in black scrubs and sneakers which as dull as I thought they were, it didn't stop girls around me from staring, I was going to be glad when graduation had arrived and I'd soon be working in the Cullen's Hope Hospital with my father. I entered the clinic and found my place behind all the other students at the nurses station. One of the doctors was speaking.

"Now you'll be paired with one of the doctors, their nurse and a nursing student. Please pay attention and follow whatever your doctor and nurse instruct you to do. Now I'll be calling of names and pairing all of you up."

I stood looking down as everyone was paired up. I was assigned to Dr. Snow and Nurse Bowen. I walked up and stood beside them as the student nurse was called over to join us. I hadn't heard the name but I looked up wondering what giggling girl would join us. If my heart could have jumped out of my chest it would have. Her brunette hair was pulled behind her head in a tight bun and her brown eyes stared at me and she walked over with a pink blush on her face. I was starting to see what my father meant when he said I would soon see her again. 'huh a nursing student, she must be good if my father would want her to join his team as soon as she was done with all her schooling.' I knew of course that he had arranged this. Maybe his idea of a joke or a favor. I would find out tonight. I flash a smile at her and extended my hand to her as she closed the distance. Before I could blink she tripped and started falling forward. I instantly flew forward and caught her before she made connection to the tiled floor under her. I exhaled a breath as soon as I knew she was safely in my arms. I pulled her back up to a standing position, her cheeks were bright red as many of her fellow nursing student chuckled. I heard a few of them say 'Oh look another Bella moment.' before continuing their chuckling. I escorted her over to our leads. I wrapped an arm around her waist before bending down to whisper in her ear a greeting.

"Bella moment huh?" I chuckled, "Nice to see you again." She nodded and looked down at her shoes. She was wearing a nice blue set of scrubs and matching sneakers that I had to admit really looked good on her. The rest of the group got paired up and soon enough we followed our leads to one of the examination rooms. I held my arm around her waist as I continued the conversation with her.

"So Nursing huh?" I looked down watching her expression.

"Umm ya, your father thought it would be a great thing for me." She looked embarrassed but I held a look of confusion on my face when I offered my returning line.

"My father?"

"Ya long story." I was about to press on about her story and how it involved my father but the leads had stopped us handing me a folder to me and Bella.

"Alright you two I want to to examine the patient and we'll watch then confirm your findings. If you have any trouble please don't hesitate to ask." I nodded and opened the door walking in with Bella and our leads behind us. I took a quick look at the folder looking over the information. A girl, 18 was complaining of a rash on her fore arm. Bella quickly passed me. I watched as she introduced herself as Bella and started taking her blood pressure. I stood amazed as she was careful with her work but the look in her eyes showed motherly look. She soon finished taking the rest of the girls vitals and wrote answers to questions she asked the girl before handing me the clip board.

"Your turn Edward." I saw the girl's eyes go wide and a blush cross her cheeks as I walked up to her.

"Hello, now your here for a rash?" She nodded looking down.

"May I take a look?" She lifted her arm and I gently took it looking over the infected area. I knew instantly what it was and nodded.

"Poison Ivy, have you been in the woods lately?" She nodded,

"Three days ago." She said quietly blushing even more. I looked over at the lead doctor.

"I would recommend a lotion, made a prescription strength since it seems it's getting really bad."

"Well done Edward." He wrote something down on a pad and handed it to the girl.

"There you go Miss, this should help with the itching and swelling. The rash should go away after awhile. If it isn't gone in a week feel free to come back and see us." She smile as Dr. Snow handed her discharge papers and prescription. I was turning to head out the door behind our group when the girl called out.

"Wait, umm Edward, can I have you autograph?" I blew my cheeks out, 'great this day started out wonderfully' I thought to my self before taking out a pen from my chest pocket and scribbling out my name on her discharge papers before turning and leaving. I heard giggle form behind me as the door closed. Bella was there with a smirk on her face.

"Well that was entertaining." She laughed before turning heel and following our leads to another room. Most of the day passed pretty much the same, 5 more people had asked me for autographs, 3 more wanted pictures. I was a bit embarrassed with it all done in front of Bella but she only smiled and laugh but I noticed an angry look in her eyes when the girls did it. We talked between rooms, I learned how my father had given her a free ride to college. She talked about her family. Her father was the chief of police in Forks and her mother lived in Florida with her new husband. I told her about growing up as a Cullen.

"Well it seems you can't get any peace with the media following you around." I nodded.

"Ya, they are not allowed to come on campus or clinic property so I'm somewhat safe here but if my so called fan show up, well it's a work day filled with giggles and 'please sign this'." She chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Well it reminds me of when you signed that girl's forehead. It was all over the Internet." I blushed a bit. 'great she followed the news'

"So you follow the news?"

"No just a few stories on you. After we met I thought I should learn a few things about you before trying to see you again."

"Well I doubt there was anything good."

"Well not all bad but then again I'd rather hear it first hand." I raised an eyebrow at her causing a blush to form on her cheeks.

"Well how about a date then?" She turned a darker shade of red before nodding. I felt my heart fly.

We were moving into the last room for the day. Bella was doing the vitals and I took a turn at asking questions.

"Ok Mr. Jones, what seems to be the problem?" I looked over his chart real quick before he spoke, he was 55, a smoker, not the best in shape guy.

"Well I have been having trouble breathing and there feels like there is a pull at my chest. I've been really sick." Bella was checking his heart beat when her brows creased together and motioned me over.

"Listen to his heart." Pulling my stethoscope to my ears and round piece to his chest I started listening. His beats were irregular and all over the place. My eyes flashed wide and then the whole world seemed to go in slow motion. The man's eyes started to roll back and he fell backwards as my hands flew to his chest. I started compressing as Bella pressed a button on the wall and alarms started going off. I heard our leads yell around us. After what seemed like an hour I was pushed aside and a set of paddles were shoved on either side of his chest. The doctor yelled clear and sent a shock through the man. The nurses then hooked up a heart monitor which started a long beep. Again there was a 'Clear!' and another shock ran threw the man's chest and the beep stopped and soon followed by a short beep then a pause. I heard a beep again and sooner after another one. Most of the people in the room exhaled and I was faintly aware of Bella snuggled in my chest crying, my arms wrapped around her. Shaking my head I lead her out of the room and to a bench just down the hall. I heard more sobs release from her mouth as Dr. Snow stood in front of us.

"Good job Edward, you reacted fast enough for us to get the machine in there." I nodded but I focused my attention on the girl crying into my chest. Dr. Snow laid a hand on her back speaking.

"It's ok Bella, Mr. Jones will be alright." She didn't stop her sobbing. He looked at me as he stood back up.

"Edward you guys can leave for the day I'll let everyone know." I nodded and stood up trying to pull Bella up but she wouldn't move. Without hesitation I slid my arm under her knees and picked her up bridal style before exiting out the clinic doors. I swiftly walked to my car that was parked behind the building and opened my passenger side door. As I tried to set her in the seat she pulled closer crying louder. She had a death grip on my shirt and I swore she was going to rip it.

"Bella, listen you got to let go. I promise I'm not leaving you, we are just going home thats all." She let go and quickly pulled her knees up and buried her face into them. I carefully pulled the seat beat down and around her before clicking it into place. Quickly enough I was driving and flipping open my cell phone.

With a little help from my GPS and the address Alice had given me a week ago to pass along to Jasper who was busy at a press meeting with my father, I made it to Bella's apartment. After managing my way up to the elevator and down the hall to her door. I tapped the door with my foot. Alice opened the door with a shocked face, but pointed to her room. I had Bella bridal style in my arms as I laid her down on the bed. She had passed out on the ride over.

"Is she alright?" Alice whispered behind me.

"I think so, we had a bit of a scare at clinic today. A man went into sudden cardiac arrest." Alice gasped and walked over to Bella sitting down next to her resting a hand on her hair.

"Poor thing, that's how her grandfather died. No wonder she is shaken up." I watched as Alice stood and brushed past me. I felt a pull at my heart, she hadn't told me about her grandfather though we didn't go past her parents. I walked over taking Alice's place. I traced her face with my hands. It was as if I couldn't help myself. I sat there for hours just watching her sleep Sometimes she would talk making me think she was awake but would soon stop. A few times I heard my name and jumped. 'She's dreaming about me?' a smile adored my face. Alice walked in handing me a plate with pizza on it.

"Thought you might be hungry so I ordered some pizza."

"Thanks." I took the plate and ate my fill. Alice returned to take my plate as I sat vigil next to Bella. I glanced over at the clock next to me, it flashed 8:36 at me. She had been out well over 4 hours. I placed a hand on her hair smoothing out the strands that had escaped the tight bun. She groaned which made me jump. I looked at her face where a set of beautiful brown eyes gazed up at me confused. I smiled and dropped my hand from her head.

"Well I see you finally woke up." She looked around her room and then a check at the clock.

"How long have I been out?"

" Four and a half hours. Do you remember anything?" She nodded looking over at the wall I assumed.

"Ya, I remember Dr. Snow saying he'll be alright but...." I wiped a tear away from her cheeks.

"It's ok, a little overwhelming the first time you see it. I was shocked myself, but I was more concerned about you." I saw her cheeks turn pink before she looked down pushing herself up to a sitting position.

"You were worried about me?" She looked up at me and spoke in a soft tone that I felt a lump in my throat causing me only to nod since I was unable to speak.

"Well, thank you for helping me. Umm I'm a little hungry you mind helping me to the kitchen so I can cook something up?"

"Alice ordered pizza,"I set a hand on her shoulder stopping her from getting out of her bed. " I'll go get you some, just relax." I got up and left the room heading into the kitchen. The pizza was still warm so I placed a few pieces on a plate and grabbed a soda out of the frig before returning to her room. She took the plate was a quite thanks and started eating.

******************************************************************************

Well there you have it my 8th chapter, it's twice as long as my normally chapters so it counts as two lol Review my good readers and I promise a new chapter a lot quicker if I see 35 reviews for this story


	9. Club Madness

Hello all my dear Readers! Happy New Year!! Sorry for the wait just finding my plot bunny (don't worry I found him for now!). Here is the next chapter and it's going to get interesting. Talk about Mishaps.......Oh dear I've said too much, oh well!!! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer- You know I don't own the character the plot I do. And well all i really want is Rob and he's not copyrighted.........yet...lol.

PS- I had a review saying it was sometimes hard to tell who's Point of View it Was so i will start labeling them from here on out though it just bounces back and for.

******************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

Chapter 9

Club Madness

In my mind I kept replaying the night Edward was sitting next to me on the bed after the scare. His beautiful green eyes held an emotion that I had never seen a man hold. The very thought that the emotion was directed towards me made my insides melt and arouse feelings in my body I'd never felt before. I felt my cheeks turn red as my day dream continued.

"Bella!" I jumped at the sudden sound dropping the straw I was playing with.

"Sorry Alice what did you say?" Alice shook her head. We were at my favorite diner. It was now the end of April. With May quickly approaching I was coming to the close of my college days. Dr. Carlisle had set up a meeting for the beginning of June for a position with his medical team. Edward had given my the letter informing me. It'd been 3 weeks since I had saw him outside of Clinic days. We had been paired up with each other for the rest of the semester. We made an unstoppable team. Dr. Snow and Nurse Bowen had gone as far as letting us teach a few of the other students under us. I was getting better at controlling my head around blood and not too soon after I couldn't even tell anymore. The honest reason, I didn't want to be weak like that in front of Edward. I would not doubt the laugher that would ensure if I told him a nurse passed out at the smell of blood.

"I said Edward might be joining us tonight at the club."

"Really?" A smile brushed across my face.

"Oh Bella why don't you admit it."

"Alice!" I felt a blush warm my cheeks as I yelled at Alice "Edward is a famous man I doubt a no name like me could turn his playing ways." Alice chuckled and started playing with her necklace that Jasper had bought her last week.

"That's not what I heard....." She smiled a devilish smile.

"What did you heard Alice?"

"Jasper said Edward hasn't been up to any parties and that the only times he see a smile is after Clinics or after you call him. or text" I lowered my head to cover another on coming blush. "I knew it, you're falling for him"

"Shhh!"

"Bella I haven't known you long but since the day you met Edward you smile brighter, there's more color to you face and your eyes, they twinkle at the sound of his name. Trust me on this one, your in love." My eyes grow at the sound of "love". It was a crazy word to my world. My mother had too quickly fell in love and married. It resulted in me and soon after my mother left taking me with her. She enver regretted having me but strongly advised me not to do the same, to take my time and settle my education first before jumping into a relationship. That is the reason why I never had a relationship. After I moved to Forks to live with my father for awhile and let my scattered brained mother be happy spending time with her new husband Phil. I truly enjoyed my father's company. That's the one thing I liked about him, he didn't hover.

"Bella you ready to go? I want to have enough time to get you ready as well as myself." I groaned, I was Alice's Barbie when it came to shopping, she hated how I dressed and soon had an outfit laid out every morning for me.

"Alright." I left enough on the table for the bill and tip and we headed out down the street towards the apartment.

After arriving I had showered and after that I had lost my control as Alice threw me around getting me ready. She was finishing the last details of my make-up.

"And there we go Bella all done." I opened my eyes to look in the mirror. My jaw dropped. I was wearing a midnight blue top that sparkled. It was a strapless shirt that fit like a glove and had a bit of a "V" on the chest exposing cleavage. Just between my shoulder and my elbow was more fabric of the same color creating a sleeve that reached my hand with a point that had elastic wrapped around my middle finger. It had ribbon on the top of my arm and under my arm sewing the two pieces of the sleeve together with the extra tied at the top of it letting the ribbon hang down. I wore a pair of dark colored jeans that had what looked to be glitter in the material to match my top. My make-up was done thick and dark with shadow matching the blue theme. Alice called it the "evening look." The only thing I disliked about my outfit was the shoes. They were a midnight blue that matched my top but they where a high heeled death trap for me. I could barely walk across a flat surface without falling but this was going to kill me.

"Alice do I really have to wear these things." I lifted up my foot to emphasize what I meant.

"Yes you do, I can't have you represent Mary Alice Designs without them."

"This is your design?!" She nodded. I let out a squeal and jumped up hugging her.

"I love it, I guess I can survive one night in these." She smiled hugging me back.

"Well I'm glad now lets get going." She pulled the last curler out of my hair that I must have missed and left the bathroom gathering up her purse. I took a look at my hair quickly moving it around until it fell just right over my shoulders in wavy locks. Carefully walking into the living room I grabbed my nice purse and slung it over my shoulder before Alice joined me. She escorted me out making sure I didn't trip with my death traps and helped me into her 911 Turbo.

It didn't take long to reach Club M18. A door boy helped my out of the car while Alice tipped the valet driver. Alice caught up to me and flashed the bouncer our passes. People started yelling that stood in line. Of course with Alice dating a Cullen we could get into any exclusive club. I followed her into a large room filled with people. Looking around I saw areas set up for groups with seating and tables, in the middle was a large dance floor and across the room was a large bar area. It was dark with lights flashing around to the music and I was so engrossed in everything, I didn't notice anyone until a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I jumped a bit but relaxed once I heard the velvety voice of my personal Adonis.

"Hello beautiful, you looked lonely." I blush crossed my cheeks as I leaned into him.

"I'm not anymore now that your here Edward." The atmosphere must have been affecting me. I knew I wouldn't have been so bold and flirtatious. He stepped around and turned to face me, I felt my jaw drop. He was dressed in a white button down shirt with the top few buttons undone. Over the shirt was a black blazer left undone and he had a pair of black slacks and matching dress shoes. His hair looked as though he had just ran his hands through a few times, it was a mess but gorgeous on him with his emerald eyes gazing at me. A wide smile adorned his face. His hand slipped up to my cheek pushing a fallen lock away from my eye.

"Thank you...." I lowered my head to hide the flowing blood in my cheeks again but his finger caught my chin raising it up until my eyes met his.

"Your Welcome Bella, would you care to join me tonight?" I had forgotten how to speak so I simply nodded. He held his arm out. I took it and let him lead me to one of the luxurious seating areas. He helped me onto the sofa and quickly took his seat next to me. Just when I thought this fairy tale had reached a new level he placed one of his hands on my knee palm up. Willingly I placed my hand in his and jumped. There was an electrical shock when my skin touched his skin again causing my heart to stop and restart its self again.

I ordered a Sex on the Beach when the waitress came back and Edward ordered a Martini. We sat in each other's company for a little bit enjoying our drinks when Alice and Jasper joined us.

"Hey Edward, and Bella nice to see you again." Jasper spoke. He'd come over a few times to the apartment but most times I didn't even know he was there since I had spent a lot of my time studying in my bedroom.

"Nice to see you again too Jasper." We continued chatting between the four of us mostly about common things, movies, sports, news, and anything else normal. After and hour I felt Edward stand up.

"Bella would you like come dance with me?"

"Umm, I can't dance." I blushed looking down.

"Don't worry I'll teach you." He pulled me up from the sofa and lead me to the dance floor. Coming from the speakers was a rock song with a large amount of bass but the song soon came to an end as the DJ announced that it was time to slow it down. Listening to the music most of the night I realized that there was a large variety of music from techo, rap, rock, pop, pretty much appealing to everyone which I liked. I get easily bored with one genre of music. I quickly noted one of my favorite songs by Nickelback started to play. Edward placed a hand around my waist to the small of my back and placed one of mine hands on his shoulder. Gripping my other hand he pulled them to his chest. I never thought this song would be a slow enough to dance like this but all I really cared about was I was being held by him.

_This time_

_I wonder what it feels like..._

_to find one in this life_

_the one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough....._

As we moved I started tripping in my heels and stepping on him.

"Follow me, it's all in the leading.." His voice was husky and deep. I nodded and just let him take control. I soon found that I wasn't tripping or stepping on toes.

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, _

_I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, _

_will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen_

I giggled a bit, what was happening right now to me was something right off the sliver screen. I just couldn't believe that he was here, holding me like this. I didn't want to miss out on the chance so I leaned my head into his chest. As I breathed in and out I found he smelt extremely good.

"_So I'll be holding my own breath, _

_right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, _

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with "_

Edward started singing along to the song. His wonderful tenor voice was a welcome sound to my ears. It was though he was singing to me. Like I was the one he wanted to spend his forever with. We continued to sway and dance as he sang along with the song. Too soon the music ended. I lifted my head from his chest and looked up to him. His eyes were smoldering and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I didn't give myself time to think as I started to kiss him back with as much emotion behind me as I could muster.

He pulled away after awhile and looked at me with the same eyes he held before our kiss.

"Bella, will you be my somebody, for me, to spend forever with ?" I felt my eyes well up with tears. Edward Cullen wanted me, plain Bella. I nodded and pressed my lips to his and began passionately kissing him. His lips molded and shaped with mine but it just wasn't enough to satisfy this thirst I had for him. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance. At first there wasn't a response. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and bit down very lightly. I heard a moan escape his lips loud enough to hear over a loud rap song. I took advantage and slipped my tongue in running it over his. I wasn't as experienced as most girls my age but I knew I had to have been doing something right because another moan soon followed my actions and both his arms flew around my back pulling me close to him forcing both of my to wrap around his neck. We were so close there wasn't even enough space to air to pass. I could feel something poking me in my lower stomach which only excited me even more. I didn't care that we were in the middle of a club but Edward may have thought so. He broke our kiss quickly and I looked at him with my lower lip jutted out. He quickly grabbed my wrist and walked us over to a door that said "Bathroom #4" He pulled the door open and pulled me in. I didn't get a good look around, the light was off and Edward had me against a wall. He covered my lips with his urgently now. I felt mine picking up the same pace as his. My blood started to boil as his hands found their way up my top running over my stomach and pushing the fabric up over my chest. I moaned as a hand cupped one side of my bra covered chest. I started unbuttoning his white shirt until I fully exposed his chest giving me a free roam over his perfectly sculpted chest. I felt like was on cloud nine. It didn't last long.....

The door clicked then flew open as camera's flashed in our faces and 20 different people asking questions...

"Edward who's the girl!"

"Getting a evening meal?"

"Edward is this your next lay?"

"How much are you paying for that?"

"What's your name girl?"

I gasped and started turning red, I had no idea what to do I stood there frozen, but Edward reacted quickly, he pulled my shirt down and picked up his jacket cover my head in the process and pushed his way through the tangles of camera men. I saw a few bouncers trying to pull a few away but there were so many of them. Edward held me close keeping me from tripping over my own two feet let alone the 20 other sets of paparazzi feet. We made it out the door where even more reporters were flashing cameras and running video recorders. I heard tires squeal to a stop in front of us and me being placed in a seat of a car.

"Keep your face covered until I tell you it's ok." Edward whispered low before slamming the door shut and running around to the driver's side. He placed his seat belt on reminding me to do the same before he pushed his car through the mob of people. Soon enough we were free of the chaos.

"You can take the jacket off your head now." I removed it and pulled a hand through my locks pulling out a few tangles I received from it. "Look Bella I'm sorry you had to go through that. The club didn't have enough people on hand and they got trampled by the paparazzi." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose which he did a lot when he was frustrated. "Those pictures are going to be plastered all over the news, the Internet, and any where else." His voice was pained and low. I felt a lump form in my own throat. Pictures of me half naked were going to be viewed my millions. I started gasping for air.

"Bella calm down, shhh we are almost at my apartment." I started steading my breathing. We reached his parking garage and he helped me up to his place. I clasped onto his couch and pulled my knees to my chest. He sat next to me but didn't touch me. I didn't know how long I sat there just dazed in my mind. I didn't want photos of me in my bra spread all over the morning news. I was a shy person, the exact opposite of a public figure. I had to know, so I mustered up what voice I had left, it was quite but Edward heard it.

"Will, will it always be like this, with us? Cameras where ever we go?" His eyes closed hiding the sadness that showed. He only nodded his answer to my question. I did the only thing I knew to do, I flung myself into his arms crying. He was stunned at first but soon melted around me holding together what little of me there was left. An hour passed before I felt my tears dry up. He continued rubbing circles on my back comforting me. Through the hour he whispered how sorry he was in my ear. I spoke for the first time since that hour.

"Edward?" He jumped shocked I was talking again and looked down at me all curled up in his lap my head resting on his chest which still was still uncovered by his unbuttoned shirt.

"Yes Bella?" I raised my head and looked up at him.

"I...." I stopped unsure of how I was going to say it.

"What is it Bella?" His voice was worried sounding which resonated in his eyes and face. I looked inside myself for the courage to say what I needed to say to him, to my Adonis.

"Edward, I....I love you and I'll do anything I need to do. I want to be with you but I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me. I'm not a super model or a famous actress like many of the other girls you've had in your company before me. But I will put up with all the camera's if it means being with you" I felt more tears stinging my eyes. He didn't anything after a few minutes I took it as a sign he didn't feel the same way. I started to get up out of his lap but abruptly was pulled back down.

"Bella, don't go." I looked at him, his features held an emotion I've never seen before. There was a smile and a sparkle in his eyes, I was confused, I had given up all my rules about relationships. I was close to finishing college on one hand and I had a job for me after wards but when your mother drills something into you over and over again you tend to listen. He started to speak but I interrupted him.

"Edward please just tell me how you feel I wont be upset.." He shook his head before he continued where I cut him off.

"Bella, I've never felt this way about anyone before. You make me feel complete, like the hole that was in my chest has been finally completed. Isabella Swan, I love you too and I promise I'll protect you the best I can from the spotlight that will shine on you once people find out what you are to me."

"What am I to you?" He smiled chuckling softly.

"Why I would hope my girlfriend, my only girlfriend."

I felt my whole body go numb, he loved me as well and I was now his girlfriend. I smiled sweetly at him overjoyed that he shared the same feelings that I did. I took power, crashing my lips to his. I started passionately kissing him while one of my hands tangled its self in his bronze hair and the other tracing his wonderful chest. His pressed one of his to my back and the other copying me by placing it in my hair.

******************************************************************************

Oh it's a cliff hanger only for the reason I don't want to write what's coming next in front of people. Review my readers for there will be a Lemon if I get to 50 reviews.

Destiny Kalince


	10. Aftermath

Welcome to the next chapter, I got the urge to write at 3 am so here it is my friends!

A/N-I don't own anything but Edward can own me all he wants.

******************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Chapter 10

Aftermath

Light was tickling my eyes bringing me back from the darkness of my sleep. I felt weight on my hips and warm air blowing past my shoulders and neck. I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust to the brightness. I wasn't in my bedroom, no it looked like Edward's bedroom. I looked behind me seeing Edward sleeping soundly with a smile across his lips. His hair was a mess but looked prefect all in the same. I noticed I only wore a button down shirt and my under cloths. I realized it was the shirt he was wearing last night. Last night, everything rushed back to me full force. The bathroom in the club, me half naked, the camera's flashing, crying in Edward's lap.

'Oh God.' I thought, I told him I loved him and, he told me he loved me back. I smile crossed my mouth and I remembered what happened after that.

_"" Bella, I've never felt this way about anyone before. You make me feel complete, like the hole that was in my chest has been finally completed. Isabella Swan, I love you too and I promise I'll protect you the best I can from the spotlight that will shine on you once people find out what you are to me." _

_"'' What am I to you?" He smiled chuckling softly._

_"'' Why I would hope my girlfriend, my only girlfriend."_

_I felt my whole body go numb, he loved me as well and I was now his girlfriend. I smiled sweetly at him overjoyed that he shared the same feelings that I did. I took power, crashing my lips to his. I started passionately kissing him while one of my hands tangled its self in his bronze hair and the other tracing his wonderful chest. His pressed one of his to my back and the other copying me by placing it in my hair. I let my tongue slip in his mouth exploring every inch, taking in the sweet taste of him. A moan escaped his lips pushing me over the edge I had come to. I pushed him down on the couch and traced his chest with my fingers, my lips soon following taking in every detail. They followed the slight curve of his pecks around and down his abbs and the ''V'' of muscles surrounding them. I soon had found the button to his pants and quickly undid them slipping a shaky hand under his boxers grasping his member. I was never physical with a man before and I was a little nervous but my lust and love over powered my shy side. I had become Bella the sexual fiend. A louder moan followed my actions only encouraging me to continue. I ran my hand up and down the length as my lips brushed the outlines of his hips._

_''Bella...'' A smirk crossed my lips as I pushed down his boxers and pants with a quick yank freeing him from the confines of the material I had mentally gasped at his size, sure I hadn't seen a man like this before but my father had plenty of porn hidden around the house and I had stumbled across them once in awhile. I had a fair picture of ''normal'' size but not in my wildest dreams had I imaged someone this big. I was curious as too a few things. I lowered my mouth to the tip and kissed it. This caused a quick intake of breath on Edward's half and a loud moan as I drew it in to my mouth sucking softly. I looked up seeing his head laid back one arm over his eyes and mouth slightly open breathing quickly. I was prided that I could make him react this way. I felt empowered, like I could make fire from water. I started taking more of him in my mouth sucking harder as I went. His hands tangled in my hair and started guiding my head up and down him, slow at first and soon faster. I used my hands to follow the same pattern over him where my mouth couldn't reach. His hips would buck towards my mouth once in awhile causing my mouth to go deeper on him. His breaths were becoming ragged and heavy at the same time. I looked up again to see his head tilted back and eyes closed in what looked to be pleasure as more moans slipped from between his lips. Then I felt a pulse run through his shaft and an explosion of warmth shoot into my mouth. I continued a few more passes before running my tongue over his tip and swallowing the liquid that had entered my mouth. It was salty but sweet. I sat back on my knees looking over him. Sweat had collected on his forehead and his eyes still remained closed. I felt tremors run through his body for a full minute before they quit. I soon saw his emerald eyes open up gazing at me with a smile wide enough to rival the Nile River._

_'' Bella, I love you.'' I smiled at his words letting my body fall over his._

_'' I love you too Edward.'' We soon had gotten up and back in to his bedroom where I slipped my cloths off and dawned his shirt as he pulled on a fresh pair of black boxers. He curled up behind me draping an arm over me._

I blushed at my little flash back. I had never guessed that I had something like that in me. It was his reaction to every touch of mine that started breaking barriers and I had a feeling the drink I had only helped to quicken the process. I took in one last look of the god laying next to me before I reluctantly got up. I wanted to make a nice breakfast for him again only this time there wasn't going to be a large hangover to deal with.

When I reached the kitchen I spotted a little TV on the counter. I knew news of our "bathroom fun" would be all over the news by now. I turned it on with the remote that laid near it and flipped it to a celebratiy news channel before going and collecting what items I could find for breakfast. After a small search I decided on pancakes with blueberries and chocolate chips following a side of bacon and eggs.

Awhile had past and I had finished the cooking portion. I was finishing pouring coffee and orange juice into glasses for us when the female on TV broke out the story.

"And our top story today, Millionaire Edward Cullen was seen last night at Club M18. A source from inside the club tipped off camera men. What our crew found was nothing short of shocking" Another female voice came over as photo's of Edward's back crossed the screen, me hidden under his jacket.

"Edward Cullen visited M18 last night and not to anyone's surprise he wasn't in the bathroom washing his hands." The pictures from the bathroom took over the screen. I exhaled the breath I was holding. We had gotten lucky, he was just right were he blocked most of me from view until my shirt was pulled down. They had gotten in a few good shots of my face. I knew I wasn't going to live this down, I was about to become as famous as Edward himself.

"We don't who this girl was but there are rumors flying around that this is Cullen's newest catch. He may have gotten her to bite but how long will he be able to keep her on the line?"

******************************************************************************

There you have it my readers a very short chappie to hold you over until the next one, Please note I didn't get 50 reviews so I with held the lemon. lol that and they weren't really ready for it yet though Bella did beg me for this Lime so I gave in. She was bolder then normal but I'm blaming it on the drinks. Well it's 3 am and I'm beat good night my readers please review and you will find more chapters soon following.


	11. Author's Note

Author Note

This story is on hold and might be discontinued, I lost my plot kitty for this one and my one other and really fell out of it Sorry guys! Go check out Only a Photograph, theotherbella is my beta for it and is really pushing me so I think I'm going to finish that one before coming back to these. Sorry about this guys but this one and one other are just not working out in my head right.

Love,

Destiny Kalince


End file.
